The Great Akatsuki Art Argument!
by FantasyFireDragon
Summary: Almost everyone in the Akatsuki decides to join in Deidara and Sasori's argument about Art.


"Art is ment to last forever, to be cherished for generations to come." Sasori's voice echoed around the Akatsuki base created by fanfiction.  
"No way, un! Art should be fleeting, an explosion that fades away to nothingness." Deidara corrected. It was a regular day at the base (Though there was no such thing as a "regular" day at the base) and Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art...again.  
"Fine art lasts forever."  
"Nothing lasts forever, un."  
"Exactly. That makes the art that lasts the longest the greatest form of art. True art can stand strong, while time flows and wittles away at it."  
"The impact of a large explosion remains in the mind and heart of a person for a long time, yeah."  
"But the memory dies with the person, as only one person sees and remembers the explosion. With true art, many people will see and remember. More people can appreciate it."  
"Then I will just create more explosions! Yeah!"  
"Each individual explosion is appreciated by a few, while each puppet I make may be appreciated by the desendents of those few."  
"Will you guys just shut the fuck up!" Hidan had just returned from a mission with his partner, Kakuzu. "Your fucking blickering is giving me a headache."  
"And you ignore those who complain about our arguments..." Commented Kakuzu.  
"No one fucking asked you to talk!"  
"It is not my fault no one appreciates what true art is." grumbled Sasori. "I am just pointing out that art is best when it can last."  
"No it isn't, un!"  
"You know, I don't care about fucking art. Or I wouldnt, but I think," Hidan smirked. "Art is religion."  
"What?!" Deidara and Sasori shouted.  
"You fucking heard me, religious art is the way to go. Art is best fucking used to show how grand my god truly is." Hidan triumphantly declared.  
"You and your stupid god. Art is used for making money. A good piece of work can fetch a nice sum." Kakuzu interjected.  
"Such idiots" Sasori grumbled. "Why is it that no one appreciates fine art? Art is ment to last forever."  
"Art is a bang!" Deidara protested.  
"Religion! Damnit!"  
"It is best used for making money." Kakuzu snorted. "Eternal statues and figures, fireworks, religious drawings and paintings, all these things can be sold. Art only exists because of money."  
"No way, un art is to be appreciated!" Deidara protested.  
"I have to say that I agree with you." Sasori noted.  
"Art is used to fucking show how grand God is! What part of that don't fucking understand?"  
"Art exists only to be sold!" Kakuzu yelled.  
"Tobi is a good boy, look Tobi drew a picture!" Tobi suddenly appeared and held up a picture of a smiley face.  
"Go away Tobi!"  
"Fuck off"  
"Get lost"  
"Senpai?" Tobi looked at Deidara hopefully.  
"You don't know anything about art Tobi!" An annoyed Deidara said.  
"Tobi will draw a better one!" Tobi squealed as he ran off.  
"Eternal!"  
"Fleeting, un!"  
"Religion!"  
"Money!"  
"Why don't **you shut up?**" Zetsu came in, also done with his mission.  
"Nobody knows what art truly is!" Sasori complained. "Everyone has got such ridiculous ideas!"  
"Personally I think **The flavor of a body is nice**." Zetsu said. "It is like a treat **such a great taste**. Could this also be art? **It should be**."  
"Oh no not more fucking sides! Art is religion for you fucking clueless people."  
"The fine taste of food **it is art to u**s"  
"Food can also be sold" Kakuzu pointed out. "Art and money exist side by side."  
"The everlasting beauty is the greatest beauty."  
"No way, un! Explosions are the best kinds of art, yeah."  
"Religion, you fucking idiots, art is used to show how grand Jashin is!"  
" Food that tastes good **Is better than anything else**."  
"All these things can be sold! Art is only used for money!" Kakuzu yelled as Itachi and Kisame came in.  
"What's going on here?" Kisamae asked.  
"No one appreciates how art is best when it is fleeting, yeah!" Deidara explained.  
"It is supposed to be eternal" Sasori responded.  
"Art is fucking used for religion you fucking morons!" Hidan yelled.  
" Those idiots don't** know how food can be art**"  
"Art only exists because of money!"Kakuzu boomed.  
"I think that manga and books are also good art forms..." Kisamae said.  
"You read?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah." Kisamae responded. "Usually to pass the time when there is nothing to do. I think writing is an artform in itself."  
"Oh fuck no! not more idiots to fucking convince!" Hidan desperately said. "Wait a second... Does writing include religious writing by any fucking chance?"  
"Nice try Hidan" Kisamae smirked, showing his razor sharp teeth.  
"If books and manga count as art I don't see why music should be excluded" Itachi added.  
"Religious music?" Hidan innocently asked.  
"Um... no" Itachi stated.  
"Art is made to be sold." Kakuzu growled.  
"Art is for enjoinment!" Deidara stated. Sasori nodded.  
"So is food" Zetsu's white side explained.  
"And music" Itachi said softly.  
"And writing" Kisamae added.  
"Fleeting, un!"  
"Eternal!"  
"Food!"  
"Religion!"  
"Money!"  
"Literature!"  
"Music!"  
"Tobi is a good boy! Toby drew a better picture!" Tobi held up his picture. The smiling sun was an edit of his old face picture. There were also drawings of all the Akatsuki members holding hands as well as a few hearts flying around. The picture was surprisingly good, it even included shading.  
"Tobi _is_ a good boy" Zetsu's white side agreed. "**Awful**," Complained his black side.  
"That is not art! Art is a bang, yeah!"  
"No it is eternal!"  
"Tobi is a good boy!  
"**Food makes for** good art"  
"Books and manga!"  
"Tobi is a good boy!"  
"Music..."  
"Money!"  
"Tobi is a good boy!"  
"Religion! And shut the fuck up, Tobi"  
"Hi Leader-sama!" Tobi chirped. "Tobi is a good boy."  
"Leader?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"You guys are making too much noise. You are disturbing my thinking. I have got grand plans to make."  
"Like fucking what?" Pein ignored Hidan.  
"That's it, there is a new rule. There will be no arguing about art..."  
"Awwwww...." Everyone sighed.  
"In the base" Pein finished.  
"Loophole! Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Everyone ran outside of the base to continue the argument. Pein sighed.  
"I guess you need to give them more missions, Pein" Konan stated.  
"I can't concentrate on giving missions with all this noise." Pein grumbled. Konan said no more, but listened to the sounds coming from outside:  
"**Food**!"  
"Writing!"  
"Tobi is a good boy!"  
"Eternal!"  
"Shut the fuck up, Tobi!"  
"Fleeting!"  
"But Tobi is a good boy!"  
"Music..."  
"Tobi is a good boy!"  
"Money!"  
"Religion!"

THE END! (Or is it? =P) FantasyFireDragon: I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you have had as much fun reading as I did writing, or was it the other way around? XD


End file.
